


【米英】赠予忧郁绅士的红玫瑰／Red Roses for a Blue Gentleman

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英。｜World☆Stars Series 285-292话漫画连载，米到英国旅行的相关衍生。—「——谨以红玫瑰，献给我最亲爱的忧郁绅士先生。P.S. 英国很美，但笑起来的样子更美！来自：美利坚合众国」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**\- Red Roses for a Blue Gentleman** **-**

1.

对美国来说，什么事都可以是一时兴起。

「你最近天天来报道，这可不寻常。」

「嗯？国会休息、上司休假，而且白宫那套破旧的冷暖供应系统正在装修，想商量事情只能跑来24/7开放的五角大楼了。」美国倚在会议室的长桌上，向面前的老将军解释。

「有紧急状况？」军人蹙起眉头，眼神仍如往昔一般锐利。

「哈哈，放松放松。我来请个假，五天左右。」

「……打算出行？」

美国用手上的镭射笔在布满卫星和无人机情报的电子屏幕上划了条跨越板块的轨迹，说：「大西洋的另一边。」

老将军摇摇头，笑了：「英国。」

「果然跟你这样多年共事的家伙才好沟通，」美国扬起嘴角，「对着白宫那群装老道的菜鸟解释太累了。」

「这种话可别在总统先生面前说。」

「哈哈，我尽量。」

「即便我建议别选在这个时期出国，你还是会去的吧。」

「对。」回答得斩钉截铁。

「那就请务必准时回来。」

「呀呵——！」美国双手握拳朝空中挥舞，欢呼着站直了身躯。

看着眼前比自己年长许多却依旧面容年轻、朝气蓬勃的青年，老将军再次笑着摇头：「需要替你安排飞机吗？」

「不，谢啦。我自己能搞定。」

美国开着几天前刚刷上蓝色涂漆的福特雷鸟从五角大楼的车库出来，满脸笑容，心情好得如同窗外的大晴天。

他用Siri语音订了下午前往伦敦希思罗机场的机票，给秘书戴维留言交待去向，接着便单手飞快敲下一长串讯息，传给大洋对岸那位大概正处于午后时分并在给小花园做些修葺的英国人。

猜想着对方看到讯息的反应，他把车沿着五角大楼外墙的马路慢慢朝前开，直到视野里出现了911纪念遗址的大门时他才刹车停下。

炎夏的高温和毒辣阳光居然没能阻挡游客的脚步，零散的男女老少在那一排排弯曲的石凳前缓慢地移动，人们的表情平静而认真，大概是在读那些石凳上刻下的姓名。

美国把车熄了火，背脊靠上座椅，沉默了几分钟。

直到来自外头的热度穿过金属车顶渗透进来时，他重新发动引擎，往以里根总统命名的国际机场开去。

在机场车库把车停好后他收到了英国的回复：「知道了。」大概在他寄出讯息后23分钟后发送的，没有任何追加消息。

这可真是出乎意料的反应：短，且没有信息含量。他以为英国至少会在讯息里打下几句抱怨，或是来一通满是牢骚的电话，然而他没有。

美国挑了挑眉毛，觉得有点无趣。

查看航班讯息发现候机的时间充裕得离谱，他干脆在机场门口随手买了杯咖啡，然后走进书店乱逛起来。

书店门口摆着些畅销书，第二排书架则陈列着各国的观光指南，从北欧一路覆盖到非洲，各色封面看得人眼花缭乱。

美国随手捞起那本用大本钟和双层红色大巴融图制成封面的《英国观光指南》，几排大字印着「英国不可错过的十大景点」、「让人流连忘返的英式花园」和「英伦复古风潮再度来袭」之类的字眼，都是些能让他立刻联想到他最熟悉的那个人的关键字眼。

反正很闲。他拿起那本书，大步走到柜台前结帐买下，并在朝特殊安检通道前进的路上翻看起来。

在扫完那篇名为《英伦绅士偏爱的衣装风格》的文章之后，他跑到机场贵宾楼层的西装店橱窗前驻足了片刻，才走进去挑选衣服。

非定制的英式西服总体偏修身，尺寸更小。不过幸好这是在美国，自然有为美国顾客特地设置的加大码，美国很快就选到了还算中意的深蓝色西服，并煞有其事地挑了顶同色系的绅士帽。

之后他又在旁边另一家店里挑了个行李箱和几件休闲服饰，把衣服和书一股脑塞了进去，之后就抓上背包扛着行李箱登上了前往大西洋另一侧的航班。

他原本打算利用这十个小时的飞行时间趁机补几部电影，然而客机一起飞他就窝在头等舱的座位上舒服地睡了过去，甚至错过了一次中途用餐。

再醒来的时候伦敦市区的缩略景已经出现在机舱窗台的可见范围内了。

这应该是他近期睡得最安稳的一觉了。美国站起身抡动几下胳膊，又扭了扭肩颈。再拿起手机查看时间，发现在他睡着期间英国给他追加了条讯息：「我会去接你。」依然简短无比。

但美国立刻就高兴起来了，这意味着他一出机场就能见到那个人了。

他于是抬手从行李箱里翻出在机场买的新西服到盥洗室里换上，然后在空中小姐笑盈盈地替他摆上餐点时坐回座位。在咀嚼食物的过程中他倒数着航班着陆的时间，心想这样的装扮至少能给英国带来个惊喜吧？——或者惊吓。

当然，总是积极思考的美国人只用了1%的时间去思考后者的可能性。

＿

世事总是难以预测。

在机场门口看到英国人的那瞬间，美国人就觉得自己输了。

是啊，穿着深蓝色非定制西装戴着绅士帽的美国人，跟面前这位套着浅绿色小夹克衫，胸前和帽子上都别着「导游」纹章，脚上踏着轻巧的乐福鞋，并在宝马迷你S的车身特地贴上「游览英国」的英国人相比，那真是再寻常不过了——美国人甚至怀疑自己此刻的装扮充满拙劣的「文化挪用」痕迹。

高大的青年在心中叹气，他自认想象力天马行空、创意丰富，但在装扮这个领域上，只能说果然谁也比不上眼前这位正得意洋洋地翘着嘴角的英国人。

「你终于到了，快把那身乱七八糟的衣服换掉啦。」英国从鼻子里哼出一声，撇撇嘴说。

「好好好。」美国无奈地笑。看着年长国家那身几乎滴水不漏的装扮，还有那对高高扬起的粗眉毛，只觉得对方十足像个在景区为游客提供帮助的志愿大学生导游，有种奇怪的倔强和可爱。这么想着美国心里一阵暖意。

他想起他们两人几乎每年都要较劲一番的万圣节。即便遇上自己胜出的场合，他也总要公开或私下称赞英国，这个人在细节上的认真和执着可是无人能敌。

这样的英国啊。

在换上宽松的工装裤和丹宁衬衫后，美国跟着英国一起钻进车里，被命令坐到副驾位置上。

发动引擎后，英国人慢慢把车往主干道上开去：「突然就说买了机票飞来，居然还跑去五角大楼申请年假，这种国家全球数下来估计没几个了。」

「就我一个。」

「哼，」英国人鼻子里发出不满的声响，「就喜欢乱来。就算是短途出行也得做准备啊，更何况是长途旅行。」

「我有准备啊，你看刚才那身英俊的西装——结果被你这身导游装打败了。」美国的声音里全是笑意。

听出那话里的调侃色彩，英国脸一红：「我可是准备充分的！你这家伙，就不能考虑下别人替你安排行程的心情吗，还指定要求‘奇幻’、‘浪漫’……」

「因为英国就是个有很多奇幻、浪漫事物的国家啊。」美国人眼神灼灼地凝视着英国人的侧脸，大手掌不安分地往对方的大腿上摸去。

「别闹！」年长国家的腿不自然地抖了一下，迅速腾出手把美国人的手扫开，并朝他狠狠地瞪了一眼。

这对美国人来说当然毫无杀伤力，但他还是乖乖把手收回，打量着英国青年眼睛下淡淡的黑眼圈，问：「换我来开车吧？」

「你这次可是正经的游客，当然是我来。」英国的视线保持向前，语气不容置疑。

「好吧。」

美国心想这样的场景还真是挺少有的。他到英国来的次数跟英国到美国的次数比起来实在少太多。几百年前交通不便的年代是如此，到了现代交通快速便捷而世界成了「美国充当核心」的格局后，就更是如此了。

往常在自家国土出行，他都理所当然地担任司机载着英国在各个城市游走，更正式的官方场合则让白宫安保局的人员来接送。

而此时他们两人挤在这部体积跟自己的雪佛龙越野车完全无法比拟的小轿车里，英国人手握着方向盘专心观察路况，而他则可以在一旁悠哉地看窗外的风景，或者观察下身边的人脸上的表情。

无论视线落在哪边，最终看的都是英国，不同形态的英国——这种状况确实少有。

炎热却漫长的暑期正是家庭出游的旺季，穿过伦敦市区时最能感受到这种热闹，大街小巷和风景名胜处处人头涌动。

每次红灯尚未亮起，英国会在离斑马线老远的位置就开始减速，把车慢悠悠地停下，上身略前倾，手指在方向盘上轻而有节奏地点着，丝毫没有不耐烦的神情，就只是看老人们慢慢踱步穿过马路，年轻的父母推着儿童推车朝他们点头致谢。接着英国人嘴角的弧度就会再向上翘起一些。

美国喜欢这样的英国，眼前的这个人，或是窗外的那些人，都是。

汽车慢慢驶出市区，视野逐渐变得开阔。远方是金黄色的早麦田，有银灰色的小道穿插其间，矮篱笆后偶尔闪出些亮色的小喇叭花，远景像刻意采用了素雅色泽的编织毯。

而近在眼前的是更广的绿色，干净而怡人的绿。绿得让他马上想起英国的眼睛，安静的、带着些许忧郁的，在骄傲地翘着嘴角笑时会亮晶晶的绿。

汽车的环绕式音响正放着舒缓版的《哈雷路亚》，钢琴伴奏与低沉沙哑的女声混着窗外的风一起卷起英国的发梢，像近的远的那些柔软植物。

美国不知该怎么形容眼前的事物带给他的感受，大概就像在饥肠辘辘后突然吃上一顿滋味丰富的美食再灌下几口清爽的柠檬苏打那样吧？满足又清爽。

高耸天际的土灰色高塔在这原野里是难以忽略的风景，美国把头探出窗外，打量着那栋目测年纪与他的建国年份差不多的建筑。

他没有使用智能手机定位，而是等两人都下车后才问英国：「这里是？」

「百老汇塔，著名的景点。」英国在回答他后反问，「你不是指定要看奇幻风格的景点吗？」

「哇哦！」美国顺势吹了声口哨，「一出市区就直奔景点，你真是个有行动力的导游。」

「哼，」英国人一手叉腰，得意地哼哼，「早说了我准备充分。」

美国心想这种事情我当然知道，从机场出来看到你这身打扮我就发现了。

他们不紧不慢地朝那栋高塔走去，美国又问：「那么请问准备充分的导游先生，这里有什么奇幻神秘的历史呢？」

「呃，」英国似乎没料到美国会追问，脸上显出犹豫的神情，「这、这里是18世纪流行的烽火台。」接着又咕哝了句，「一般游客都会先狂热地拍照的。」

美国心想我又不是一般游客，又觉得英国的答案大致透露出这栋古堡在那个时代华而不实的本质，但他没把这番猜想说出口，而是戏谑地说，「那至少你可以编些浪漫的典故出来吧？」就像你总是偷偷写下的那些诗歌和童话一样。他笑着等英国人的反应。

英国原先的心虚神态瞬间一扫而空：「嗯——很久以前，这座十几米的高塔一直被凶恶的巨龙盘踞，那条巨龙把无辜的村民们困在里面，直到有一天，拿着剑的勇者出现——」

英国在讲述故事总是那样的神态，眉毛和嘴角上扬，眼睛里含着笑意，声调比对话时更平和轻柔，就跟几百年前他们仍住在马塞诸塞州的大屋时，英国轻拍着尚且年幼的他的肩膀讲述睡前故事时一模一样。

等英国的故事接近勇者消灭巨龙的正义尾声，他们也已经登上了塔中央。美国靠在厚石块堆砌起的外墙旁，支起手臂侧头看英国人，微风吹过对方的金色头发，在蓝天映衬下像轻轻摇曳的花瓣。

「这样的故事确实足够浪漫，」美国就英国编造的故事发表了煞有其事的评价，又说，「这种保留古代建筑风格的地方，如果有矮人啊精灵啊之类的出现，就真的像电影里展示的奇幻世界啦。」

他本意只是捎上几句没轻没重的玩笑话，没想到英国却神情紧张地拿出智能手机，笨拙地打下几行字，片刻后朝他露出写满歉意的神情：「它们说不能来……说是要提前三天预约。」

美国一愣，对于那些他早些年并不相信、至今也只是保留不否定意见的「神秘存在」，英国总是认真执着得让他有些意外。

所以英国是真的能和那些神奇生物通讯吗，到底是什么样的体质啊。再说即便没有矮人和精灵出现，又有什么大不了。

美国对于自己这趟出行没少让英国操心早有自觉，可让对方露出这样忧郁和愧疚的神情显然不是他此行的目的。

那之后的英国倒是一切如常。

晚上的住宿依旧迎合他们这趟旅行的主题，很贴心地安排在伍斯特郡附近以古典风格为卖点的旅馆。

这家旅馆一共就三层，面积不算太大，但建筑依旧保留着两百多年前的风貌：古朴但不够厚实的木材，装饰性强的雕花墙身和家具，铝或铜制的小装饰品……和英国的书房有那么几分相似。

他们的房间被安排在最顶层。踩着那些嘎吱作响的木质楼梯上楼时，美国突然想起两百多年前乔治.华盛顿那栋位于弗农山的小屋里搭的也是类似的楼梯，加上头顶那盏摇曳如同烛光的昏黄小灯，熟悉的场景让他忍不住想微笑。

——当然怀旧就只是怀旧。

对于这旅馆过度脱离现代文明的特色，诸如让人嫌弃的冷热分离供水管道、因为缝隙没能完整对上而漏光的门窗，还有踩上去有空洞声响的地板，美国心里颇有微词。如果这国家真存在什么魔法的话，至少把这些木材变成钢筋材料吧，总好过这种随时会崩坏的不祥气氛。

他们在二层的用餐室吃过晚餐后，美国选在外面的淋浴间冲了澡，几乎是掂着力度踩在地板上回房间，生怕饱餐过后的意志松懈让他不慎一脚踩穿这脆弱的建筑结构——那可真要把梦幻浪漫的旅行变成破坏之行了。

美国关上走廊和房间的灯，只留了床头的小夜灯。他仰卧在床上猜想着英国第二天的安排行程。会像今天这样充实又有趣吗，会为了配合自己再编些浪漫的故事吗，会突然安静地看着远方出神吗，还会不经意间又露出抱歉的神情吗——当然最后一项最好是别。

他漫无边际地想着，英国从房间内的浴室走出来，朝床边靠近时明显放轻了脚步。美国借着昏暗的灯光打量年长国家，对方握着毛巾把头发擦到半干，顺手搭在了床边的木架上。

瘦削的青年身上是类似泡泡纱质地的短袖睡衣，跟裸着上身且光脚走动的美国不同，他甚至安分守己地套上了旅馆的软布拖鞋，露着细细的脚踝，在室内的朦胧光线照射下有种蓬松松的触感，连说话的声音似乎都更轻柔：「抱歉，今天似乎没让你看到期待的风景。」

——又是那个表情。

美国叹了口气，坐起身，床架因为青年过大的动作而发出刺耳声响：「明明有很多超棒的景象！还有这家旅馆，虽然有哪里怪怪的，但这床还挺舒服——好了，你也快过来吧。」他扫开大床上那些有着繁复刺绣纹样且数量过多的枕头，只留下一个，然后朝年长国家招手。

英国明显一愣，脸上神情仍然没放松下来，只咬了咬嘴唇，慢慢地爬上床。木制的床架再次发出细微的声响，但不似先前那么刺耳。

美国人帮他把枕头调了调位置，就听见英国人说：「你在这个时期过来……至少希望你能更开心一些。」

「哈哈，我很开心哦——你替我做了这么多准备，」美国顺势躺下，侧过身看着英国，语气真挚，「还有，谢谢你的好故事。」

英国就不说话了，偏着头默默地回望着他。

美国不太确定英国这阵沉默是什么含义，也许是欣慰，也许是沮丧，又或许是受环境感染跟他一样突然回想到从前？比如他小时候被英国那些幽灵故事吓得脸色发青、又因为力气太大差点把对方的手拧出伤的过往……之类。

可那些早就不是趁机抓住你抱着你的理由了啊。

美国伸出手抚过英国人弧度朝下的眉毛，说：「为了防止这张床散架，今晚我就不做什么了。」

英国人原先沮丧的脸立刻蒙上几分红晕，他瞪着眼抓起旁边的枕头扔到美国脸上，低低地骂了句：「……笨蛋！」

美国嘻皮笑脸地把那枕头取下，垫回英国身后，张开臂膀示意对方靠近。英国人睁着绿色的大眼睛哼哼了好几秒，才一脸不情愿地挪进年轻国家的臂弯里，美国顺势把另一只手搭上他的胸口。

古木里似乎渗出了淡淡的檀香，微弱的灯光轻轻摇曳，风声、又或是幽灵和精灵的恶作剧不时把门和窗带出细微的摩擦声响。

美国就在对方偏低、却让人安心的体温陪伴中睡了过去，一夜无梦。


	2. Chapter 2

２.

美国的假期共五天，但扣除前后的交通时间，严格来说不过三天。英国给他安排的行程大致是绕着伦敦外围几个著名景点逛一圈。

按年长国家的说法是「这些可都是最符合你那‘奇幻浪漫’要求的旅程，可不是谁都能把这些浓缩成三天份！」

因此对于第二天的目的地被定在巨石阵，美国丝毫不觉得意外。

「像你这样对考古充满热情的家伙，应该喜欢看古迹吧。」在去程中英国这么解释。

「考古本身就是件充满浪漫情怀的事嘛。巨石阵光是名字就让人觉得值得一看了。」美国很配合地回答。

「那也……不一定，」英国瞬间面露难色，「到了你就知道。」

「我还挺好奇它跟‘巨车阵’比起来哪个更浪漫？」

「别拿我家的文物跟你家那种模仿品相提并论。」英国立即翻了个白眼。

「哈哈，有什么关系。要知道内布拉斯加州可是有大片适合观星的好去处哦，下次带你去看。」

「……哼。」

与其说美国喜欢考古，不如说他天生热爱探索。从过去探索荒原大地开始，到探索太空、海洋、历史古迹，到开发工业和科技，人类文明扩张涉足的每个领域都有他和他的国民活跃的身影。

美国不太在那些比他年长许多的国家面前谈及「历史性」之类的话题，他觉得听那些年迈甚至显出老态的国家炫耀年资不仅无趣甚至毫无意义。没有边界、永无止境的好奇心和欲望才是他一切行为的驱动力。

他们在指定的停泊处下车。蓝天白云下远远地就能看见那些高达4米、重达25吨的的深色石柱错落地环成一圈。

美国凝了凝神，跟英国并肩朝那些无人能确认在公元前3000年如何被堆叠出来的奇幻石阵走去。

严格来说，巨石阵也算不上真正的「巨大」。美国抬头看着面前的巨型石块时心想。他见识过太多比这更为庞大且宏伟的事物，就规格来说这样的景点跟航空母舰和火箭根本无法相比。

但近距离看这些经历过千年岁月磨砺的石块，会有种奇特的疏离感，像在观察一种与他无关的印记。

这些石头是比他更久远、更漫长的存在，在此处任由风吹雨打几千年，经历过这片土地上发生过的兴衰。

然而石头终究是石头，遗址仍旧是遗址。说有着重大的研究价值，却最终不会像他们那样，因为人类集结的意识而演化成拥有自我意志的国家。

这到底是属于他们这些存在的幸运，或是不幸呢。

英国以前常来观看这些古迹吗？在看着这些几千年也没有多大变化的巨石时，是不是也有过跟自己相似的想法呢？

美国心不在焉地想着，转头寻找英国的身影，却发现英国人已经被不知何时大量涌现的人潮冲到离他好几步远的距离外。在吵杂的人群里被挤得晕乎乎的英国看上去异常苍白瘦小，神情萎靡脚步晃荡，完全没了昨天在机场时那副神气劲头。

美国突然想起英国在车上说的那句「到了你就知道」和犹豫神情，看来指的就是眼前这股人潮啊。

发现美国人正紧紧地盯着他，英国人扶着额头疲惫地说：「所以我说了吧……」

年轻国家煞有其事地点头：「嗯。」

他正要伸手去把英国人从灾难里拯救出来，对方突然睁大眼睛，往好不容易分开一些的人群空隙用力一指：「啊，那边有破绽！快趁机拍照！」

「什么啊，哈哈，」看着年长国家的举动美国终于忍不住笑出声，拿起相机「咔嚓咔嚓」地连拍几张，而对方则点着头朝他挤过来。

美国继续面不改色地操作相机，又拍下了几张毫无抖动痕迹的照片。

镜头里那个脸颊被阳光晒得发红、额头上的汗珠折射出晶亮光泽、有着绿色大眼睛的青年，那个心思细腻、总爱勉强自己，表情比谁都丰富多变的英伦绅士，那是他的英国。

尽管一再坚持自己的体力还能正常驾驶，英国人还是被美国人独断地赶到了副驾座位上。

年轻国家问了下个目的地，把对方跟自己的安全带各自扣上，便哼着歌打开了导航系统。

英国人脸上一阵失落，他在座位上左转右转，很是经历了一番内心挣扎后才放弃纠结。他提起车后座的保温食品箱放到膝盖上，从里面拿出冰镇饮料、牛肉芝士三明治和水果，然后逐样递给美国。

美国欣然接过，一样样地吞进肚里，眼睛余光扫到英国人把三明治掰成小块放进嘴里慢慢咀嚼的模样，他的嘴角忍不住上扬起来。

-

对美国来说，罗彻斯特城堡确实值得特地驾车两个小时前来游览。公元十世纪建造的军事要塞，建筑风格完美地萦绕着那时代的战略思维。

公元十世纪是什么样的概念呢。美国默默地想，在与年少的英国相遇之前，他在美洲大陆的荒野里靠着模仿人类族群学会生火技巧是在哪个世纪，那之后的游荡又经过了多少年，他根本没有确切记忆。

不如说，公元十世纪对于世界来说，美洲不过是个未知数。而那时的英国，应该还只是小孩子的模样吧？就像曾经的自己那样。

他如何面对那些成年的、强大的敌国的铁蹄呢？他那时也会用野果子和泥水充饥吗，会倔强地拿起弓箭顽强地抵挡入侵，又或是躲在城墙角落里警觉地逃生呢。

美国这么想着把视线移到身旁体力已经恢复不少，表情异常平静的英国脸上，说：「我看到那边的工作人员穿着古典服饰唉，跟他们一起拍照吧！」

英国似乎被打断了思绪，停顿了几秒才犹豫着说：「啊，他们啊……确实可以算是工作人员之类的存在了。不过你放心拍吧。」

美国没去深思这句话的含义，就见英国又低头自言自语了什么，轻笑出声。年轻国家抬抬眉毛没有追问，而是举起手机拍了几张石制的外墙特写。这些阴凉又湿润的角落与其说是奇幻，倒让人感觉像会有战争的亡灵出没——这里终究是英国呐。

他感慨地摸了摸下巴，把摄像镜头调成前置模式拉远了些，画面正好把自己和身后几步的英国人一同框住，只可惜那人正很不配合地低着头。

美国于是开口喊他：「拍不到你的脸哦。再靠过来一些吧？」英国先是一愣，然后皱了皱眉头。

美国当然知道英国不喜欢人太密集的地方，也清楚对方并不热衷自拍。

英国几乎把所有对摄影的热情都奉献给了花草树木和手工艺品，除此以外最多拍几张天空或夕阳。跟兴趣爱好广泛得毫无边际的美国，或者热衷记录自我的普鲁士截然不同，英国一向不太热衷留下个人的影像。

年长国家对此的解释是那么多年过去了，即便摄影设备持续更新，但除去身边的人不停地更换而历史建筑变得更加陈旧之外，他不还是那副模样，没有不一样。

美国当时就想那可不一样，你变得比几百年前更怀旧了，比一百年前瘦小了些，而表情也比几十年前更柔软了。更重要的是还有我呢，我时时刻刻在变化。

当然他没把这想法说出口，也觉得没必要去反驳英国那些固执的理念。美国觉得他只需要贯彻自己的原则，而英国当然也可以保留他的，反正不管如何英国仍会跟随在他身旁。在这方面他很有信心。

见英国还犹豫着没有动作，年轻国家干脆伸手把他整个人捞了过来，手臂用力搂住他的肩膀。年长国家的脸蹭地就红了，他慌张地朝两边张望：「我对自拍什么的才、才没有兴趣呢，又不是你这种自大狂……」

美国也不反驳，笑嘻嘻地望着他。然后英国就不说话了，在那双蓝眼睛执着的凝视下摆出不甘心的表情，对着镜头咕哝了句：「你快拍。」

「等等，你眉毛上好像沾了点东西，」美国放下手臂，手指抚过英国人的眉毛，在对方睁大眼睛时顺势在他脸上响亮地亲了下。

年长国家浑身一激灵，低声地责备：「每次拍照都没正经！」

年轻国家顺势按了好几下快门：「说什么啊，我可是很认真的。」

「专拍我的各种奇怪表情……」

「这不是很好吗，不同的表情证明我们在一起时你都有不同感受。」

英国人的表情安静下来，他动了动嘴唇还想说些什么，美国突然指着他身上那件略显宽松的外套，问：「这是我在纽约送给你的那件衣服？」

英国的脸颊又红了些，嘟囔着答：「反正这个气温穿正好，还能挡点太阳，就顺手带来了。」

美国人眼里的笑意越来越浓，英国人赶紧清了清嗓子，音量不自然地提高了几分：「总之，回程得由我来开车！别不把东道主当回事。」连话题都转得突然。

－

旅程第三天的午后，美国是在伦敦市区的五星级酒店里醒来的。

他睁开眼睛，瞄了眼遮得严实的落地窗帘，正思考着该起身冲澡，还是先把怀里露着一截细白背脊和肩膀的英国人叫醒，或者干脆闭上眼睛继续抱着他喜欢的人睡个回笼觉更好。在旁边传来轻哼着醒来的动静时年轻国家迅速选择了第三项。

英国人幅度不大地转了个身，在他脸颊上留下轻柔的触觉后挪开他的手臂，然后起身下床。

美国偷偷睁开眼，正好看到英国人披上外衣走进浴室的背影，之后便传来了淅淅簌簌的水声。

反正已经错过最好的起床时机，美国干脆躺着不动。英国再从浴室出来时已经把衣装穿戴整齐，他在床头的便签上刷刷地写了些什么，便带上门离开房间。美国这时才睁开眼睛跳起身，抓起那张字迹清秀的字条，上面简单写着：「到二楼餐厅，有英国美食供品尝。」

美国「啊哈」一声笑出来，他飞快地起身冲澡，边回味着前一晚英国人在自己身下喘息的模样，边乐滋滋地想着该怎样调侃英国的「美食」，才不至于破坏这趟景点和细节都足够「丰富浪漫」的旅程。

这家位于伦敦市区的高级酒店无论是建筑风格或是设备都无可挑剔，客房的舒适度在前一晚美国就充分体会过了。

而英国指定的位于二楼的餐厅，则比客房层更豪华且繁复。走过敞开的红木大门，能看到歇息处沙发上端挂着约莫是维多利亚时代的蚀刻镜，特意吊高的天花板下错落悬挂着华美却不花哨的琉璃灯饰，地毯是有着细金丝纹样的深红色粗呢；餐桌的设计和颜色则以素雅为主，与装修达成了最佳平衡。

大概因为错开了高峰时段，此时用餐的宾客数量并不多。美国人很快就在靠近窗边的位置上找到了正独自坐着的英国人。

他在侍应的引领下快步穿过间距宽敞的餐桌，小跑着在微微笑着的对方面前站定。

英国面前已经摆上了淡色的器皿和银质餐具，白细手指捏着骨瓷茶杯小口喝茶的姿态跟一百年前或是五十年前没什么两样，茶水的热气在他的唇边蒸起一点湿润。

「幸好这里没有着装要求，」美国对此显然松了口气，他可不想再把那身不合时宜、穿着也不算舒服的西装拿出来重复使用。

英国甩过来一个「我就知道」的眼神：「这是我选在这层用餐的原因之一，楼上那层的餐厅可是要求正式服装的。」

美国拉开凳子坐下，侍者上前来为他铺开餐巾，并递上一杯佐餐酒和盛放冰块的小铁桶：「这是英国先生为您点的哦。」

美国一顿，点头致谢。看来英国在这方面跟他很同步，在常出没的场所里总有些无需隐瞒身份的熟人。

等侍者退下后，美国端起那杯佐餐酒晃了晃：「我不知道英国还流行一大早就喝酒。」

「这是杜松子酒，里面加了些杜本内葡萄酒，点缀的是柠檬，酒精浓度很低的，」英国握着镊子往杯里放了四、五个冰块后朝美国眨眨眼，绿色瞳孔亮晶晶的，「这可是皇室厨师给的特殊配方。」

美国点点头，仰头一口喝下半杯，醇香但至于太浓烈的酒味在柠檬的清爽调和下，确实适口，也振奋食欲。

英国为两人点的膳食很快就被逐一呈上。尽管已经午后，英国仍选了偏传统的英式早餐作为今天的第一餐：班尼迪蛋、鸡肉香肠、番茄焗豆，烤蘑菇和芦笋，疏离而有序地摆满了一盘，每一样的分量都不太多，但食材的内容足够丰富；而属于美国的那份则更甚。

年轻国家看着面前点缀了大量香料、淋着浓厚酱汁的地中海风煎培根和汉堡肉，一份香料和分量都相当充足的印度绿咖喱，以及热量和工序要求都不低的中式点心，露出略为惊讶的表情。

「这些跟你平常吃的那些可是不同品质。培根和汉堡肉用的都是西班牙那边进口的黑豚，吃榛果养大的。绿咖喱里用的香料是特地托印度送来的。」英国人耐心地为他讲解。

美国于是不客气地拿起刀叉把面前的食物送进嘴里：「说起来，在你家游玩这几天吃的食物确实都很好吃嘛，」他把咀嚼得差不多的汉堡肉咽下，又补充了句，「跟你平常招待的那些差别真大！」

「哼哼哼，」英国放下刀叉，显然没把美国后半句的抱怨和调侃听进去，他在胸前交叉起双臂，嘴角骄傲地翘着，「你要知道，光是伦敦就有一个星期也吃不完的米其林星级餐厅哦。法国餐、意大利餐、印度餐、日本餐，你能想到的菜式都有。」

美国用手抓起一颗和牛粒菌菇烧卖丢进嘴里，心想说到底你家那些称得上好吃的食物似乎都不是英国料理啊。凝视着英国那遮掩不住喜悦的表情，他还是把那句在冲澡时就想好的玩笑话收在了心底。

正餐结束后，侍应为他们端上了酒店特制的迷你司康饼作为餐后点心。烤得酥香的饼面撒着树莓颗粒，切开后涂上一层覆盆子果酱和香草芝士，咬一口满嘴留香。

美国觉得这司康饼的味道大概是他吃过的同类点心里最好的了，却还是觉得有哪里不满意。

他不得不感慨自己对味觉的强大适应程度，竟然在此时想念起那些有着烤焦饼面、散发着奇妙气味、咀嚼起来会嘎吱作响，出自对面仍然笑意盈盈的英国青年之手的「魔法司康」了。


	3. Chapter 3

３.

夕阳的光芒斜斜地覆盖住皇家邱园，勾勒出棕榈屋白色棱架的优雅弧度，暖光经由一扇扇玻璃过滤，把他和身旁的英国人一起包裹起来，也在对方的头发和睫毛上落下点点金光。

这场景美得让人……心醉。

美国人承认自己的词汇比面前的英国人匮乏许多，他在脑里一番搜罗才想出「心醉」这么个形容词。

在回英国位于伦敦郊区的庄园大屋的路上从邱园经过并临时起意到访，这显然是他这几天里做的诸多正确决定中的又一项，美国这样评价自己的判断力。

已经临近闭园时间，他们于是把常规的观赏路线缩短，只沿着棕榈屋外围走，隔着玻璃观看菌菇培植区和来自全球各地的热带植物，接着一路背着夕阳光、踩着各自拉长的影子在园区里散步。按英国的说法是，反正是顺便路过，能看多少景色就算多少。

美国心想这里应该是英国最常到访的地方之一吧，年长国家似乎熟悉每个区域的分布，甚至在刚路过的园区商店里，连想要的植物种子和花茶摆在哪个货架这种事都了如指掌。

美国对植物没有太强烈的偏好，对园艺算得上一窍不通，但看着英国人的纤细身躯在这傍晚时分开得繁盛的花草里穿行，还有转过身来为他解说时眉梢眼角的笑意，他就又忍不住想称赞自己的一时兴起。

邱园的夏季花卉展示区主题是玫瑰，相当仔细地划出五种类别的分区，并在每个小分区里展示各类别的多个品种，有着不同色泽和形状的玫瑰盆栽错落分布，每款下面都附上详细的注释牌。

美国觉得自己对花卉领域确实关注得太少，原来玫瑰和玫瑰之间的区别还详尽到花期和名称来源。但比起这些，他的视线显然更多地停留在身旁专注地欣赏新品种玫瑰的英国青年身上。

他觉得表情安静的英国就像邱园里这些玫瑰一样，在晚风中是别致的柔美——不对，他比这些绽放的玫瑰还耀眼、还可爱、还动人。

那可是他的英国。

－

在回程中吃了些轻食作为晚餐，他们终于把被折腾了三天的宝马迷你S开回英国家的车库里。美国把自己的行李留在起居室，扛着对方的行李箱直接上楼。

走进这个国家里他最熟悉的房间之后，他整个人放松下来，长长地呼了口气。

完全贴合「奇幻浪漫」定义的充实行程，消耗体力的驾驶兼步行，再加上傍晚那场临时加上的花园导览，英国人的体力显然已经透支，他选择了奖励自己一个舒适怡人的泡泡浴。

美国则仰躺在床上发呆，听浴室里原先哗啦作响的水声逐渐安静下来，接着连水沫声都尽数隐匿，终于还是站起身走了进去。

他的脚步声把泡在浴缸里一动不动的英国人从打盹中惊醒，对方用力甩了甩头，沾在亚麻金色发尾的泡沫分散地落到水面上：「呜啊……抱歉，我睡着了。」

美国在浴缸旁边蹲下，手掌抚上英国人露在水面外的白皙脖颈，说：「你很累了吧。」

年长国家瞄了一眼年轻国家的手，又抬起脸看他，没有说话，绿色眼睛在浴室的暖色灯光下像幽幽发光的橄榄石。

美国于是探过头去吻他的唇瓣，吻着吻着发现英国人的眼睛慢慢眯了起来，眼神涣散开去，唇舌的动作也变得虚软。他于是恶作剧一般地咬了下对方的唇珠，换来年长国家又是一个激灵：「啊！我又……」

年轻国家立刻笑了：「快出来吧，睡觉去。」

「……」英国脸上蒙上一层愧疚神色。

美国狡黠地眨眨眼：「我又没那么饥渴。你明天要到白金汉宫报道吧？」说着把手伸进浴缸里，拉开堵住水口的软木塞。

「嗯……有早会……」英国人含糊地回答。

「那就好好睡一觉。」美国干脆地说。

在水流和泡沫打着旋消失的过程中他把花洒打开，帮英国冲干净身上的泡沫，顺便理直气壮地观赏那些暖暖的水流在那具纤瘦的身上流淌的画面。

英国人小声咕哝着应该让小精灵来施点提神的魔法，却还是被疲惫和暖意打败，慢慢阖上眼睛，没了声息。

美国心想就算这世上真的有小精灵存在，看到你这模样也不忍心吵醒吧——你这有着夸张粗眉毛的——睡美人？嗯。

他觉得自己这个比喻还挺巧妙，得意地笑出声，接着抄起浴缸旁的白色大毛巾把英国人的身体整个包住，拭干水分，然后才把年长国家打横抱起，搬回房间的大床上。

即便经历这样的大动静，怀里的英国人也丝毫没有醒来的迹象。他是真的很疲累了。

给英国盖上质地轻薄的被子后，美国一如往常那样径直在他身旁躺下，把那毛茸茸的金色脑袋往自己臂弯里一揽。

这时英国才动了动，声音细微得像小金丝雀的轻鸣：「抱歉……我假期有限……」

「睡吧。」年轻国家把音量压到最小，心想这种事哪里需要你道歉，不如说这一趟旅程里，哪里有任何一件事需要你露出一丝愧疚的表情呢。

事实上美国的假期又何尝不是有限，这是他们注定无法回避的轨迹。连回到华盛顿之后将要面临的工作炼狱他都在脑里飞速演练过一遍了。

但要问他对这次旅程的评价，他可丝毫没有后悔，只觉得自己做了个综合智慧和直觉的正确决定。

五天的假期，尽管折算起来他们只有三天的共处和游览时间，就时长来说甚至没有以前英国休长假在他的别墅里呆得久，却让美国由衷地放松。

对于几天前他那条「明天开始我要去你家度假，安排一场奇幻浪漫的旅行吧」的空降讯息，一向罗嗦、别扭、爱挑剔的英国却什么都没有问。

年长国家就只是把每一天的行程都排得满满当当，让美国沉浸在英国的自然风景、历史建筑、园艺花卉中，让他享受享誉世界的英式酒店服务，让他品尝那些精心准备的美食……都是些在以往两国的外交场合和彼此公务出行时无暇专心沉浸的体验。

当然，还有两人一如往常的亲吻和拥抱和情事——这方面倒是无论何时都没有褪色。

当美国在飞往英国的航班上睡得安稳的时候，英国就利用那短暂的时间把一切都安排妥当了，显然还为此熬了夜——却终究什么也没有问。

英国没有问说你们白宫内部乱成一团，每天看美国的新闻就像场大闹剧，你怎么还有心思跑过来旅行；也没有问你在联合国跟俄罗斯大吵一架之后，是不是也收到了叙利亚和土耳其的威胁短信，或者追问沙特阿拉伯联手其他人对付卡塔尔的事该怎么解决；没有问这次38度纬线的争端他到底打算怎么处理，也没问克里米亚的事乌克兰是不是又打电话来哭诉了，白俄罗斯那边真的打算继续放任下去吗。

这些他们在五眼同盟的会议上、在联合国碰面的场合里、在跨洋通话或视频中总是不加思索或不经意提及的话题，这次英国一个也没有提起。

我该怎么说好呢，英国。年轻国家的手指轻轻摩挲着年长国家的头发。

美国并不惧怕高压，也不会认为逃避现实能解决任何问题，等回到华盛顿踏进白宫军情室里他仍会蛮横而无畏地面对一切，仍会配合上司和将军们的判断，遵循国民的呼声去做每一个决定。那是他的自信和勇气，是他引以为傲的国之本我。

但在三天前，在白宫的幕僚长把跟澳大利亚联合军演的人员失踪报告传送给他时，他脑中确实有一瞬间的停滞。那是一种像被湖底的水草缠住一般的窒息感——就在那很短的一个瞬间，他想念英国。

然后他就直接开车跑到五角大楼去向和他有多年交情的将军请假了。

这全是他的一时兴起，是他的本能驱使。

「英国，谢谢你。」美国人的身躯往下挪了几寸，脑袋挪到英国人的胸前，接着用力搂住对方。年长国家的身躯动了动，并没有醒来，只是条件反射一般自然地伸出手臂，温柔地回抱住他的脑袋和臂膀。

美国把脸深深地埋进睡得昏沉的英国人怀里，那动作就像一头成年狼忘却了洞穴外的风雪和丛林里的火光，变回狼崽蜷缩在母狼怀里一般。美国在那个怀抱里深呼吸，鼻腔里的气味是成片的绿色森林、是开得安静又骄傲的玫瑰，是他无需顾虑的、最想保护的、最想念的、最爱的英国。

他们注定会拥有一整夜的安眠。

－

美国在英国的房间里边溜达着刷牙，边看英国留下的纸条。纸条上面英国人说他一大早就要去拜访他的女王，结束后前往唐宁街10号参加内阁会议，没办法送美国到机场。语气仍是愧疚。

年轻国家心想为什么年长国家在留言这种事情上总是守旧得让人失笑，明明用智能手机发讯息也一样，却还要固执地在信笺上手写。注视着英国人优美的手写字体，他还是满足地眯了眼睛，把那纸条收进了上衣口袋。

美国的回程行李非常简单，反正大多数衣物都可以直接留在英国家里。在厨房冰箱里翻出些食物充饥后，他没打开搭车应用程式，而是拨通了英国留给他的出租车传召热线，之后扛着没多少内容物的行李箱，直接往机场去了。

出租车稳稳地开往机场的途中，他拿出智能手机飞快地查阅网站，飞速地打下一长串文字，点下「发送」按键，然后在后座上常常地呼了口气。动静大得出租车司机在倒后镜里诧异地打量了他好一阵。

＿

美国从机场的车库里把停泊了好几天的福特雷鸟开回位于华盛顿的别墅后，门口的液晶日历上已经闪起新的数字，宣布他的休假正式迈入尾声。

他把行李箱扛到房间里丢在一旁，下楼后在厨房那巨大的冰箱里取出瓶罐装可乐，「啪嚓」一下打开，「咕嘟咕嘟」灌下半瓶，接着用声控打开了音响设备，慢慢走到窗台边，用力拉开窗帘。

户外的阳光猛烈且灼热，他背靠着窗户，打量自家设计严密的门窗和家具，还有融合了最尖端科技的电器以及便捷的供水系统，心想终究还是自己家住得最舒服啊。

无论是国家也好，是人也好，对于最熟悉的环境都免不了类似依赖性，以及与之相伴的自满。

毫无疑问，英国是非常美的。

保存完好的高塔、古老卓越的建筑群，广袤的森林与原野，品种繁多的花草树木，在住宅区也随处可见的花草；正午时分是炎热，清晨的风却是清凉，傍晚偶尔有几阵小阴雨……就跟那个金发碧眼的青年一样。

那是古朴骄傲的、忧郁又美丽的英国，跟美利坚合众国截然不同的气质与风格。

不过硬要美国做选择题的话，他还是情愿英国多跑来自己在华盛顿的别墅或是纽约的公寓，或是他们一起在波士顿布置的家里住下，挑哪个地点都行。

美国把手里的饮料一饮而尽，充斥腹腔的碳酸让他立即打了个嗝。他望着窗外的蓝天思考片刻，才把被关闭数天的手机应用通知重新开启，「滴滴滴滴」、「叮咚叮咚」的提示音瞬间此起彼伏，想也知道那是来自白宫和五角大楼的堆积如山的电邮和军事情报通知。

美国很有耐心地按时间顺序逐条浏览，就在他皱着眉头看关岛给居民发布的导弹逃生指引时，手机响起了轻柔的《绿袖子》钢琴声——那是他专门为英国设置的铃声。至于手机屏幕上那张被当成来电显示的英国人望着海洋出神的侧脸，则是他们去年圣诞节在澳大利亚家的海边玩时，他趁对方没注意偷偷拍下的。

工业和科技改变一切，我可从没后悔过给技术革命推波助澜哦。美国这么想着，愉快地接通了电话。

「嗨，英国！嗯，已经到家了。」

「也就几小时的时差，喝几瓶可乐就好啦。」

「下午吗？反正还有时间，应该会去体验下特斯拉的无人驾驶车模型吧，期待很久了。」

「干嘛支支吾吾的，隔着电话都知道你脸红了。」

「哈？我订给你的礼物让威尔士签收了，然后被苏格兰藏起来？哈哈，你们几个果然是兄弟。」

「不用气呼呼的嘛，这又不是在嘲讽。」

「然后眼尖的小花仙告诉你那捧花被藏到了书柜后面？小花仙……好吧，你真是当之无愧的梦幻王国。」

「怎么，难道重点不是夸一夸我挑的那束红玫瑰吗？在网站上选了很久哦。」

「那个品种叫‘双重喜悦’？我没注意唉，就觉得红花瓣包裹着白色花瓣的样子很特别，很适合你。」

「这可是超大国级别的称赞，不接受反对意见哦！」美国人把手机屏幕切换到旅行期间的摄影相簿，点开在城堡时跟英国的合影，放大。

照片里英国人偎在他的身旁，身上穿着他送的浅色外套，红扑扑的脸上是好看的绿眼睛和微微撅着的嘴角。

美国人把手机重新拿近，笑着说：「你最可爱了，亚瑟。」

＿

「——谨以红玫瑰，献给我最亲爱的忧郁绅士先生。

P.S. 英国很美，但笑起来的样子更美！

来自：美利坚合众国」

英国人捏住玫瑰花束上的卡片，脸颊上是淡淡的粉色。在电话那头的声音落下后，他抿着嘴角轻笑着说：「……阿尔弗雷德，你这笨蛋。」

― Fin ―

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 美国送的名为「双重喜悦」(Double Delight)的红玫瑰是这样的，非常可爱。
> 
> 2\. 题目的灵感来源是歌曲＜Red roses for a blue lady＞，对象是英所以是A blue gentleman，虽然写成Red roses for a blue cutie也可以。反正这篇文的大致核心是「米赠英玫瑰，手有余香，心满意足」（笑）
> 
> 3\. 文中的将军原型是美国现任国防部长詹姆.马提斯将军，现北大西洋公约组织军事部署的总领，多年前负责中东区域和太平洋区域的军事部署，他的专访和书都很不错。个人尊敬的一位将军。
> 
> 4\. 涉及的景点：  
> \- 911纪念遗址：即位于美国华盛顿五角大楼附近的Pentagon 911 Memorial.
> 
> \- 百老汇塔 (Broadway Tower)。位于英格兰伍斯特郡百老汇山的17米高塔，连山体高度是312米，1794年设计并建成，主要建筑目的是……供当时的贵族考文垂夫人(Lady Coventry)从35公里外的住宅里观赏。现在是很受游客欢迎的景点，经常举办些文艺展览。这类古堡在英国常被称为"Forty"。
> 
> \- 巨石阵 (Stone Henge)：位于英格兰威尔特郡的埃姆斯伯里附近，如文中所提是有名的古迹。距离百老汇塔大概两小时车程。
> 
> \- 巨车阵 (Carhenge)：美国工程师Jim Reinders为纪念家人和致敬英格兰的巨石阵(Stonehenge)，1987年在內布拉斯加州用古董车搭建出布局和结构高度神似的巨车阵，其后发展成颇热门的摄影地，据说还有英国游客专门去看看。这个地点挺受天文爱好者追捧，并且是2107年全美日食观察的推荐地点之一。
> 
> \- 罗彻斯特城堡(Rochester Castle) ：位于英格兰肯特郡的罗马风格城堡，1066年罗马人入侵英国后铸造的大批建筑之一，从前用作军事要塞，有议政和主教使用的空间，是中世纪城堡遗址中保存得最完整的。
> 
> \- 皇家邱园(Kew Garden)：英国最著名的植物园之一，深受全球园艺爱好者喜爱的地方，每个季度都有不同的观赏亮点，出售的园艺商品也很可爱。距离伦敦大约半小时车程。
> 
> 5\. 文里提到的「皇室配方鸡尾酒」，是伊丽莎白二世最喜欢的酒精饮料搭配之一，她通常会在午餐前饮用。
> 
> 6\. 涉及时事：  
> \- 2016年底米驱逐露的大使馆人员，2017年8月露作出报复；  
> \- 白宫内部的人事急剧变动，第45任上司与情报部门和议会存在诸多意见分歧；  
> \- 叙利亚的美国、俄罗斯和土耳其的代理战争，目前只协定了小片停战区域，形势并不乐观  
> \- 克里米亚争端：2014年俄罗斯吞并乌克兰克里米亚，俄乌关系急剧恶化。2017年美国筹备对乌克兰输入杀伤性武器，并在东欧准备与爱沙尼亚、波兰等国的军事演练；同个时期，俄罗斯与白俄罗斯计划军事演练。  
> \- 南北韩争端：2017年北韩已进行十次以上的洲际导弹实验，七月四日的那次试射扬言是送给美国的国庆礼物；八月份公布了针对美国位于太平洋的关岛军事驻地外围的导弹计划。
> 
> －  
> 追加：  
> 本家的连载让米英边旅行边谈恋爱了，无论是场景或是细节都有太多脑补空间……抱着这种心情就动手了，原计划是写个三、四千字的短打，写着写着就变成这样了||||  
> 感觉现代的米对英超宠溺的，早些年还挺经常吐槽或是戳戳点点；现在则是各种关爱和纵容英的小得意，把他的付出和努力看在眼里，包容他的各种小缺点，连梦幻系都无所谓了，甚至还很配合他那些所谓的浪漫和奇幻话题。在经历十几个小时的航班回到家里，立刻想到的也是英国。  
> 虽然对米来说自己才是最重要、最优秀的国家（他对此十分确定）；但他眼里的英，大概无论做很么都会显得加倍可爱吧。  
> 在我感觉里，米的爱情观充满护短，比什么人都理直气壮。  
> 同样的，因为米这样强势表达自我和爱情的方式，也让人觉得英特地付出的那番苦心很值得。  
> 英默契地不去提任何跟政局相关的话题，尽力让米享受这个短暂却充实的旅程，却还会不时地露出愧疚和歉意，这个人真的太……被爱而不自知了。  
> 当然他的付出米有很好地接收到。最后仍旧是彼此相爱、心意相通的米英。


End file.
